The Song Remebers When
by LeiaSedai and Umi-Chan
Summary: PostRent. Joanne and Maureen think of each other one day. They both want their old relationship back, but will they be able to put aside their differences and get back together? Chapter 8 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own the story, don't own the song.

Joanne Jefferson, the highly respected New York lawyer, was dealing with a sort of case she hadn't dealt with since… well she would need to look something up in one of her numerous books of law. After looking around for a while, she found the particular book under _The Return of the King _all things. She began to rifle through the pages for what she was looking for, but was stopped short when a photograph fell from between the pages. She planned to set it aside hastily as a mere annoyance, but her breath caught in her throat when she saw the two women pictured. One she hadn't seen for 5 years. The other she saw everyday in the mirror. She couldn't say which of their smiling faces cut her soul deeper. It was the second time that day she was reminded of her time in Bohemia. She remembered the first…

_I was standing at the counter  
I was waiting for the change  
When I heard that old familiar music start  
It was like a lighted match  
Had been tossed into my soul  
It was like a dam had broken in my heart  
_

Joanne supposed there was a part of her that still loved Maureen. Sure it was easy to love the alluring, sweet, excitable Maureen, but even though she had seen the side of the Drama-Queen that was harder to love she still somehow loved her.

_  
After taking every detour  
Getting lost and losing track  
So that even if I wanted  
I could not find my way back  
After driving out the memory  
Of the way things might have been  
After I'd forgotten all about us  
The song remembers when  
_

She let memories of the day that had become 'their' song washed over her with all the bitterness and sweetness of an ocean wave.

_  
We were rolling through the Rockies  
We were up above the clouds  
When a station out of Jackson played that song  
And it seemed to fit the moment  
And the moment seemed to freeze  
When we turned the music up and sang along _

And there was a God in Heaven  
And the world made perfect sense  
We were young and were in love  
And we were easy to convince  
We were headed straight for Eden  
It was just around the bend  
And though I have forgotten all about it  
The song remembers when

Joanne wondered where the Maureen was. She wondered if Maureen was still doing protests. Probably. Once a Drama-Queen, always a Drama-Queen. Joanne wondered if Maureen ever thought of her. Whether or not she did, there was a little piece of Joanne within Maureen. The piece of Joanne that was a Bohemian had remained with her girlfriend even after the split and Joanne often missed that feeling she could't quite describe of companion ship and another life away from that of a lawyer.

_  
I guess something must have happened  
And we must have said goodbye  
And my heart must have been broken  
Though I can't recall just why  
The song remembers when  
_

She now was beginning remember the last fight she and Maureen had and with memories of the fight came memories of why she had blocked it out. It had begun like any other fight, because of something small, but then it had escalated. There had been a good deal of shouting on both sides as the cool lawyerhad lost her calm and the Drama-Queen even descended to throwing things in anger. Joanne had said a lot of things she wished she could take back, but now there was no way to do it. They had both moved out of the apartment then since neither of them could face the memories. Joanne had dug deeper into her work than ever before and tried to put Maureen behind her and forget all about her to brief time in Bohemia. She had even succeeded – until today.

_  
Well, for all the miles between us  
And for all the time that's passed  
You would think I haven't gotten very far  
And I hope my hasty heart  
Will forgive me just this once  
If I stop to wonder how on Earth you are_

Maureen had probably found someone new. She had moved on. Somehow Joanne couldn't. Joanne was very much the same person who had gone storming out of Maureen's life five years ago. Maureen would probably laugh to see how her 'Pookie' still had the exact same lunch every day. Except Maureen probably had a knew Pookie now. And that made Joanne feel like crying.

But that's just a lot of water  
Underneath a bridge I burned  
And there's no use in backtracking  
Around corners I have turned  
Still I guess some things we bury  
Are just bound to rise again  
For even if the whole world has forgotten  
The song remembers when

She wondered about the Bohemians. Roger. Mark. Mimi. Collins. And of course her Maureen. How were they now? Were they all still friends? Had any of them succumbed to the disease joined dear Angel? Did they ever think of her?

_  
Yeah, and even if the whole world has forgotten  
The song remembers when_


	2. Chapter 2

Maureen Johnson, drama queen, extraordinaire, did not enjoy waiting in line. However this particular line wasn't as bad as some since there were all different types of people in it with her and these people made an audience. There's nothing a drama queen likes better than an audience. Maureen looked around herself. Directly in front of her was a senile old lady who had wispy cotton candy hair and looked as though she might get blown away by the wind at any time. In front of her was a greasy, seedy young man and, standing a respectful distance away from him with her nose wrinkled in disgust, a pert, prim young lady. Then, standing at the counter, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for her change was- Maureen froze, catching sight of a figure she would know anywhere, though she hadn't seen her for five years. 'Joanne!' Maureen tried to exclaim, but her throat was stuck and she couldn't breathe, let alone turn cry out. The lawyer turned to leave.

_How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all  
_

Joanne had seen every side of Maureen and some how, although she had been on many dates in the last five years, a part of the drama queen still loved Joanne. She wished she could follow Joanne, or cry out, or anything. She tried to tell herself that she was over her ex-girlfriend, but the truth was she was afraid. Afraid of rejection and having her self confidence shattered, just as she had been afraid of commitment, afraid of losing her identity, years ago.

_  
How can you just walk away from me,  
When all I can do is watch you leave  
Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

Mark was supposed to be the one who couldn't let a thing drop, not her. She was supposed to be the queen, unfazed, beautiful, loved by all. But the truth was that she had low self-esteem. She flirted for reassurance that she was a person worthy of love. She surrounded herself by friends who praised her, old loves and trophies of accomplishment so at the end of the day she felt worthwhile. She worked so hard to make crowds cheer and went around with a devil-may-care attitude because deep in her bones she was sensitive, insecure and cared what everyone thought of her.

_  
So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
Just the memory of your face  
Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to face  
_

Joanne turned to leave. She's so perfect, so dependable, so smart Maureen thought. She's probably found someone knew, someone more like her. She's probably happily _committed_ to someone who's _committed _to her. She probably is glad she got out of the relationship with me… if she ever thinks of me at all.

_  
I wish I could just make you turn around,  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

She wished she could have one more chance. A chance to explain how she felt. But then she'd always had trouble sharing her feelings. It all had to do with that insecurity thing, she was afraid that if she shared her feelings than she would be silently ridiculed for feeling something that was totally out of character with her. She wanted to tell Joanne how she felt, but she wanted her identity.__

So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face  
Now take a look at me now, cause there's just an empty space

But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now, cause I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance I've gotta take

Joanne walked out the swinging double doors, oblivious to the distress of the woman behind her.__

Take a look at me now


	3. Back to Bohemia

Though she had quite a few very important cases to work on somehow Joanne couldn't think about anything but Maureen. No matter what she did some relevant memory of Maureen or the Bohemians would surface and she would find herself staring off into space and reminiscing. Knowing that she would get no more work done that day she decided that the best course of action would be to go and do what she should have done five years ago: seek out Maureen and apologize.

Knowing that she had to act before she talked herself out of it Joanne put away the case she had been working on, got in her car, and drove back to Bohemia. It looked more or less exactly as she remembered it: buildings squished together, homeless people panhandling on street corners. She didn't feel uneasy the way she had her first time in Bohemia. In fact if it hadn't been for the nervousness that she was growing in her gut she would've felt like she was coming home.

Unsure of where to find Maureen she considered checking the lot, or the Life before some instinct told her that the loft would be the best place to go first. Parking her car she almost chickened out and drove home before she saw Mark. Upon seeing one of her old friends the butterflies in her stomach began to turn somersaults and she really wanted to drive home, but it was too late. Mark had seen her.

Reluctantly she got out and walked over to him. On closer inspection he looked more care worn than ever before, but he was otherwise quite the same- same hair, same lost-puppy look, same scarf.

"Joanne, you're here!" He was saying, "I mean she keeps asking for you, saying you will come, and that she has to help you since you helped her, but none of us thought you would come. I mean…you've been away for so long, but she seemed so sure and-"

Joanne held up her hand. "Slow down, you're not making any sense. Who wants to speak to me? Maureen?"

"No, though she has been talking about you a lot today too, I'm talking about Mimi. She's fighting a losing battle with the Virus and we think it won't be long before she – she joins Angel."

A lump formed in Joanne's throat and she wished she would've come back sooner. Maybe she could've helped. She only hoped she wasn't too late for any of the others.

"Anyway," Mark continued, "she's been having sort of 'final words' with all of us today and she kept asking for you. We thought she was raving, but she insisted that she had to speak to you so Maureen went out to look for you, but it seems Mimi knew what she was talking about since you came to us."

He led Joanne up the stairs to the loft which had changed even less than the rest of Bohemia. The main room had something of the feel of a hospital waiting room with Collins, Benny, and Roger perched on the couch looking sad and nervous.

"Joanne!" exclaimed Collins with wonder as she shyly edged around the corner. "I guess our Mimi did know what she was talking about."

"She's in my room," said Roger in a tear-filled voice, "you should go talk to her, then maybe she'll be at peace."

Nodding silently Joanne walked back to Roger's room where Mimi, looking thinner and paler than ever was propped up and looking almost childishly small surrounded by more pillows than Joanne remembered the Bohemians owning.

"Joanne," she said in a small, faraway, voice, "I knew you would come."

"I'm so sorry Mimi, I should've come sooner, maybe then I could've helped you."

"It's okay," the dancer calmed her, "you were there for me at the worst time in my life." Joanne found it sad and oddly touching that 'the worst time of her life' was not when she was dying. "You've had your own life to live these past years and you've really made a name for yourself, don't rue what you did- you helped a lot of people."

A lot of strangers, Joanne thought bitterly, and I almost let one of my friends die while I was at it.

"Don't pity me," Mimi said as though she had read Joanne's mind, "I'll see Angel soon… and I'll see you … and Roger, and Collins, and Maureen, and Mark, and even Benny again someday."

"Do you really believe that?" asked Joanne.

"Yes. Don't you? I can feel that Angel is watching us all and I will too. But that's not what I wanted to say to you. What I wanted to say was: you and Maureen need each other. I know you both well enough that I can tell. She doesn't resent the commitment, she's just afraid of rejection. You need to take the first step and bare you heart to her. Then I know things will work out okay. Promise you will, Joanne."

"I-" a million thoughts whirled through Joanne's head as what Mimi had said sunk in.

"Promise me!" demanded Mimi with an intensity that seemed to sap her strength for she sagged back against the pillows, "Please, Joanne, as a last favor to me."

"I promise."

"Good," she relaxed. "Know that whenever things get out of hand with Maureen I'll be watching and sending you patience, but remember me. Remember what I've said. Now send in Roger."

Joanne found Roger loitering outside the door. "She wants you now," she said softly before returning to the main room where she sat in silence with Collins, Mark, and Benny. There was so much she wanted to tell them, ask them, but it felt as though that would somehow be disrespectful to Mimi and Roger so they sat in silence thinking and pondering.

What might have been a few minutes or all of eternity later Roger emerged from his room and choked out, "She's gone," before sinking to his knees sobbing brokenly.

**A/N:** Not mine! But since eveyone seemed to like it so much I continued! Sorry this was so sad. If anyone has any ideas please leave them in a review (or if you don't have any ideas leave a review anyway)

**Review Responses:**

**notEASYbeingGREEN **Well you get more! You're the first person to put a story of mine on Alert. You might aso want to check out my Wicked fics.

**GorgeousSmile** Sorry it made you sad, glad you liked it, I want them back together too. Though I'll probably make them suffer first.

**DramaQueenRENThead **I'm so glad you liked it so well. I will try to update faster now that this really is a story, but I can only update as fast as I get ideas and when I have time to post.

**Meghann** I'm glad you liked it. It is a story now! Thanks for the encouragement!

**broadwaylover07** Actually I like Joanne better (sorry). There'll be plenty of Maureen in here for normal RENTheads who disagree, but I'm glad you liked it.

Anyway thanks to everyone who read it!


	4. Chapter 4

Joanne's head was spinning. A week ago she had been, more or less, perfectly happy. She not thought of Maureen or Mimi or Bohemia at all at all for a long time. In fact she probably would have gone on with her colorless life if she hadn't happened to be at just the right place at just the right time. Even then she could've shrugged it off if she hadn't seen the picture. But all of this happened and she had acted on impulse and here she was- back in Bohemia for another funeral. She had felt more in the last twenty four hours than she had in the year before that. She was remembering how to feel alive again.

Mimi's funeral reminded everyone of Angel's. The first few pews of the church were packed Bohemians, other Cat Scratch dancers, and other people who's lives the Hispanic dancer had touched while the rest of the pews stood empty. There was no formal eulogy, but anyone who wanted to could stand up and say a few words. Nearly everyone did and their words combined to create a picture of a spunky girl who lived life not only in the moment but for the moment and who's life with her beloved Roger had been cut short much to quickly.

Last of all Maureen stood up. In addition to nervousness about finally confronting her old love and a wave of love for the one and only woman who would ever hold her heart Joanne felt wry amusement, of course Maureen would go last. She got the most attention that way.

"I don't think I could really say anything about our Mimi that hasn't already been said. She rocked. But when she knew she was fading she wanted to do something for Roger. She wanted to write a song for him that was as beautiful the song he had written for her so he would know how much she loved him. She enlisted my help, since I was a performer and all, in writing the music, but the words were all hers. Then she asked me to sing her song at her funeral so all of us, especially Roger would know that she was in a happier place now. She was considerate to the very end. I'm can't sing it the way she could, but here goes:"

Maureen's beautiful voice wound around all them like ivy rooting them to the spot. By the end of the song Joanne could almost see and here Mimi in Maureen's place.

_Bravely you let go of my hand  
I can't speak yet you understand  
Where I go now I go alone  
This path I walk these days of stone_

And Angel is calling

I must go away  
Wait for me here  
Silently stay  
And don't ask me why  
Only believe  
This is not good bye

All of my strength all my desire  
Still cannot melt this breath of fire  
I go to meet some kind of test  
Bury the truth that scars my chest

And Angel is calling and calling

I must go away

I gathered all my courage  
I shaved off all my fear  
With this banner on my shoulder  
I hold your essence near

And Angel is calling and calling and calling

_I must go away_

_Wait for me here  
Silently stay  
And don't ask me why  
Only believe  
This is not good bye_

As everyone left the church crying Joanne found the moment she had anticipated and dreaded arrive as she fell into step beside Maureen.

"You know she really believed you would come back before she died," Maureen said conversationally. "I mean Roger tried to tell her that you left, but she kept her 'No Day but Today' beliefs and kept hope right to the end."

Joanne was ruing the last five years so much that she found it hard to seize the present moment. "Did it do her any good? She died anyway."

"I think it did. She died at peace with herself and you did come back. Now as to, whether you came back because she believed or she believed because you would come back- I don't know, go ask Collins, he's the philosopher. The point is she wasn't let down, you _did_ come back. Belief has something going for it here."

"Did you believe I would come back?" asked Joanne.

"For a while I was so mad I didn't care if you came back and then I tried to tell myself that I was over you and we were better off apart, but deep down there's always been a part of me that looks for you where you used to sit. A part of me that glances up whenever a car like yours goes by or I here your favorite song- looking for you. Pookie I-"

The sound of the old pet name made Joanne grin as Maureen broke off, "Honeybear the thing is-"

The grinned at each other like a nervous pair of adolescents on their first date and simultaneously said: "I've missed you"

With that Maureen grabbed Joanne and kissed her passionately. And just for that moment they could forget the time and forget the place to exist purely in the timeless bond that only true soulmates had.

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the happiness in here. They still have some issues to work out and I'll make them suffer a bit more for their happy ending, but they got moment in time. Oh yeah, they still aren't mine and Mimi's song was "This is Not Goodbye" by Melissa Ethridge.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**notEASYbeingGREEN:** Yay! Jo, lovers UNITE!!! No really, I'm glad you're willing to hold out for a happy ending, because I have to put them through more so they realize how much they love each other. (like how you put a lump of iron in a fire and whack it with a hammer to make a sword). Anyway, I think you liked "The Family Photo" better than I did (I can't write humor) but I'm glad you did. Also I am so happy that I'm on your favorite authors list sends love and good Karma

Thanks For Everything(And, wow, this was really long)

**DramaQueenRENThead: **I'm glad I'm not the only one who appreciates sadness! I'm glad you liked it! And genius is a cool word though this morning my friend said all genius' have really big feet (she doesn't function well on 3 hours of sleep).

**Raven:** Well, here's the next, update I hope you like it just as well!

**Meghann:** I'm glad you appreciate my continuation of this! (I hope I can continue it and I don't lose interest or run out of ideas) Anyway thanks for reviewing.

**Love for anyone else who reads this. Thank you all so much!**

**Leia Sedai**


	5. Chapter 5

I Should Tell You… There is a classic Mojo fight in this chapter, but keep reading. I promise they'll be together in the end. Oh and they, and the song (Radames' Letter) are not mine.Leia

That evening found all the Bohos back in the loft, talking the way they had done so many times before. At first the discussion centered on Mimi and the funeral, but gradually shifted to Angel and then what they had all been doing for the last five years. Roger had apparently managed to get another band together, Collins had taught at various colleges, Mark had found a new girlfriend, Benny had built a cyber studio somewhere else, and Maureen had moved into the apartment that had been Mimi's when Mimi had moved in with Roger Maureen also played the keyboard for Roger's band.

It was far past midnight when Benny stood up, yawning and stretching, and announced that he had better head home, as his wife would be worrying. They all nodded and muttered their goodbyes.

As soon as the door closed behind him Roger exclaimed, "Can you believe him? We called and called, but he could only leave 'Dear Muffy' when Mimi was on the brink of death and then acts as though he's on of us and has as much a right to mourn as we do!"

Everyone else agreed that Benny was a 'Foul-Weather Friend,' but there was suddenly a lead weight in Joanne's stomach. "I had probably better go too. I still have a lot of cases to work on and tomorrow morning will come faster than I think."

"Meet us for dinner at the Life?" asked Mark.

"Sounds fine," none of them noticed the odd note in her voice, but she had to wonder. If they thought Benny was merely scum due to the fact that he stepped back into their lives at such a time, did they think the same of her?

There was only one way to find out. After walking about ten paces down the hallway she slid off her Doc Martins and tiptoed back to the door which she pressed her ear against. "Well," Mark was saying, "I never expected to see her again."

"She came back, just like Mimi said," Rogers voice added. "Do you think she'll get back together with Mo?"

"I think that she's-" Joanne subconsciously leaned further into the door, before a voice closer than Collins made her jump.

"Well, well, well," Maureen had apparently come back from her apartment where she had gone for another bottle of wine. "Joanne the _lawyer_ who can do no wrong eavesdropping? Maybe, I wasn't the one who cheated. Maybe," her voice rose to a shriek, "you left me for another woman and came crawling back only when she left you."

For a fleeting second Mimi's advice about exposing her heart flashed through Joanne's mind, but right now she was too emotionally overloaded all readyand it was far to easy to go with her old instincts and chose anger, "Well don't hold your breath for me to 'come crawling back.' Maybe I don't want you," she shouted.

And without even stopping for her shoes she ran out of the building, hopped into her car, and drove home in a haze of numbness and regret. Once in her apartment she flung herself down on the bed, fully dressed and sobbing. It wasn't long before fell into a restless sleep.

Joanne was floating through mist. She _was_ mist, calm, rational, happy, with the wisdom of the ages.

"Joanne," the familiar voice brought her to herself. She was, quite suddenly sitting next to Mimi and there seemed nothing odd about that. In fact, why should there be? Mimi, was her friend. Another woman, this one redheaded and smiling with a strange sadness sat nearby. She didn't seem out of place either.

"Joanne," Mimi repeated. "You, must listen to me and bare your heart to Maureen. You two will be together, but you have to trust. It takes two to tango. Now go."

And with that word, spoken like a command, Joanne was back in her own bed. Although it felt like she had only slept for ten minutes, if the light streaming through the window was anything to go by, she had already slept far past the time she was supposed to be at work.

More importantly there was something she had to tell someone … something from her dream…

Remembering she grabbed the notepad and pen that lay next to her bed for those moments when she had an idea in the middle of the night or when someone called with a new case at some unearthly hour. Maybe if she wrote Maureen a letter, she would be able to get all her feelings out without getting confused. Turning to a new sheet and chewing on her pen to think she began,

_I'm sorry for everything I've said  
And for anything I forgot to say too  
When things get so complicated  
I stumble at best muddle through  
I wish that our lives could be simple  
I don't want the world only you _

Oh I wish I could tell you this face to face  
But there's never the time never the place  
So this letter will have to do  
I love you...

There. That was very sweet and neither too short, nor too long. There was a knock on the door and to her amazement, when she opened it, Collins stood on the other side. "Do you want me to take your letter to Maureen? She'll listen to me when I say you ment every word."

Joanne nodded mutely, suddenly aware that she must look like crap. "How did you know I wrote Maureen a letter?" she asked while handing it over.

"The Angel of my dreams told me."

And with that he was gone leaving a thoroughly befuddled Joanne staring out the open door behind him.

**Hope I haven't lost anyone with that! Next chapter is all about Maureen!**

**Reviewer Response Time!**

**Raven: **Glad you liked it! I agree that Take Me or Leave Me is a great song.

**Satou Idra-chan: **It means a lot to me that I surprised you and I'm really glad you like it! (Is, this, enough, commas, for, you,, oh, perfect, grammer, girl)

**DramaQueenRENThead:** Yay! Someone liked the fluff! That song makes me cry too!

**notEASYbeingGREEN:** Sorry… now this chapters over too. Anyway I'm so glad you liked it!

**GorgeousSmile:** Sorry you're sad about Mimi. The happy ending will come and I'm glad you appreciate it.

**If anyone is looking for some comic relief I'm soon going to start a new RENT fic about the friendship between Roger, Collins, and Joanne and the good times they have one zany weekend involving Roger's Mom and a Mimi and Joanne identity crisis!**


	6. She Still Loves You

That night Maureen went back down to her apartment and for the first time ever she used a razor for something other than shaving. Why did she have to mess things up again? She and Joanne had seemed such the perfect couple and, to tell the truth it had frightened her how well they fit together. She had been so afraid of discovering that there was some catch to Joanne that she had refused commitment of any sort.

When Joanne left she had relaxed. If Joanne was gone there was no way they could be 'the perfect couple' and no way that she, Maureen could be let down. But then Joanne had returned. It had been too wonderful to be true at first, snapping her out of the awful mood the funeral had put her in. Soon, however she realized… Joanne coming back was far to good to be true and her brain had concocted all sorts of irrational fears which caused her to distrust the lawyer and snap at her slightest sign of wrongdoing.

Maureen didn't realize just how long she had been sitting there when there was a knock at her door. "Collins?" she answered, glad to see her best friend who could always make her see the right of any situation.

"She still loves you."

Unhappy that he had gone straight to the heart of the matter Maureen went immediately on defensive. "Well then why did she leave? Why was she eavesdropping?"

"I can't answer those questions. Only Joanne can. She probably thought had perfectly good reasons for what she did, but you have to talk to her. She wouldn't have come back if she didn't love you. You have to trust that she won't let you down."

"No one has a perfectly good right to eavesdrop-"

Maureen ranted, but Collins merely held up his hand to stop her. "I didn't say she did. I only said she thought she did. And if you don't believe she loves you read this." He procured a piece of paper from his coat pocket and held it out. It looked as though it had been torn from a notepad and written on by a hand that was none too steady, but that had was unmistakably Joanne's.

After reading the letter Maureen's anger drained out of her, leaving her empty and forlorn. "Why did I shout at her? Why do I always through away the good things in my life?"

"Mo, didn't you read it? She still loves you." Collins repeated.

"True," she brightened, then her face fell again, "but when will I be able to talk to her? I'll be admitting defeat by going to see her and she probably won't come to see me."

"Well," said Collins, "There's always dinner at the life tonight."

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! It's kind of a filler chapter since there are only one or two more. Anyway, I have a harder time getting into Maureen's head (Jo and I are kinda on the same wavelength) so I hope it's all right. By the way my updtes may take longer now that school has resumed. Don't expect another one til Friday or Saturday at the earliest.**


	7. Elaborate Lives

It was a more somber group of Bohemians that met at the Life Café that night. Not only had Mimi's vibrant presence been ripped from them, but they all knew that there was an issue between Maureen and Joanne to be settled.

No one knew just how deep it ran though. No one knew that both women had been on the verge of deciding not to come when they closed their eyes and saw a pair of pleading brown eyes. Not even Joanne knew that 'I look good in anything' Maureen had changed her outfit exactly 23 times trying to remember what the lawyer liked. Not even Maureen knew that Joanne had blown off work – again and spent the day obsessing over what she would say.

Joanne arrived first at the Life. (Despite her choice of lifestyle she could never quite shake her businesslike punctuality) When she saw that Maureen wasn't there yet she felt like throwing up and began to panic. What if Maureen didn't return her feelings? What if the whole thing was a revenge scheme by the boho boys? Her thoughts grew more irrational as the time went by. What if Collins had been hit by a mail truck while delivering her note? What if a bird had snatched it out of his hand? What if he had given it to Mark instead?

Suddenly a touch on her shoulder made her look up. Maureen's sensual insincts had taken over and while her mind was stopping in it's tracks and pulling away, petrified, her body bean to kiss the lawyer. It felt so good. Her nervousness was almost forgotten.

However, too soon Joanne pulled away gently and Maureen's own irrational fears kicked back in. What if Joanne was ditching her? What if she only wanted her as a friend? What if the note was really from Mark?

Before Maureen's mind could reconnect with her body and send her running out of the café Joanne spoke.

"I really love you Maureen. I do. But before we do anything we need to talk."

Maureen could only nod in mute agreement.

Joanne had a brilliant speech prepared. It was straight from the heart and written with the finesse of years of speaking in the court room. As she stared into Maureen's eyes it all seemed like complete rubbish and she made an unconscious decision to wing it. Before she was aware words that were much more beautiful and heartfelt and that could only be arranged with her true soulmate standing before her were following from her mouth.

_We all lead such elaborate lives  
wild ambitions in our sights  
How an affair of the heart survives  
days apart and hurried nights   
Seems quite unbelievable to me  
I don't want to live like that   
seems quite unbelievable to me  
I don't want to love like that   
I just want our time to be  
slower and gentler, wiser, free _

We all live in extravagant times  
playing games we can't all win  
Unintended emotional crimes  
Take some out, take others in

I'm so tired of all were going through  
I don't want to live like that  
I'm so tired of all were going through  
I don't want to love like that  
I just want to be with you  
Now and forever , peaceful, true  
This may not be the moment  
to tell you face to face  
But I could wait forever  
for the perfect time and place  


Maureen joined her in a song that only their hearts new the words too.

_  
We all lead such elaborate lives  
We don't know whose words are true   
Strangers, lovers, husbands, wives  
Hard to know who's loving who  
_  
Maureen sang alone.

_  
Too many choices tear us apart  
I don't want to live like that _

Joanne joined her again.

_  
Too many choices tear us apart  
I don't want to love like that  
I just want to touch your heart  
May this confession_

Be the start

**A/N: I'm baaaack! Sorry no updates and then a short chappie! School went into overdrive and it's layout week and volleyball tournaments are starting soon. I really wanted to update. Really. Anyway this song is "Elaborate Lives" also from idea so I don't own it, or the characters or the life café.**

**Reviewer Responses!**

**Gorgeous Smile: Thank You! Thank You! (For both reviews) I'm glad you didn't think the Angel, Mimi, and Collins stuff wasn't too sappy or mystical or whatever. (Did you notice the April cameo?)**

**notEASYbeingGREEN: I hope this is keeping you spirits up as all the health teachers and guidance councilor's I've ever had have emphasized: Depression is bad. Anyway, thanks as always and sorry it took so long!**

**Nessa: Yay! You reviewed me and liked it! Sorry about the ending… Anyway you need to get your account working and do some writing!**


	8. Together

Somewhere in the spirit realm three friends watched a spot in the Life Café occupied by two crying women. "I can't believe they're actually getting together!" exclaimed the Hispanic 'angel.'

"I know," responded the angel named Angel, also squealing and jumping up and down. "After all we've done to try and make this moment happen, I can't believe it's coming true!"

She and Mimi began a little circle dance, chanting, "They're getting back together, They're getting back together, They're getting back together, They're getting back together, They're getting back together-"

"Hey look, they're going out to the ally behind the Life where Roger first told me that he loved me," April interrupted.

"Probably a good idea. The life is great, but everyone would stare and well… it's such a personal moment," Said Angel.

"Then why are we watching?" asked April.

"We made it happen!" exclaimed Mimi proudly. "And-" she truned to April "wait that was where Roger told you that he loved you?" April nodded. "But that's where he told me!" exclaimed Mimi.

"No way!"

"Yes way! It was snowing and we kissed and-"

"Chicas, hush," Angel interrupted. "I can't hear what they're saying. You can argue over your emo-rocker once we make sure they aren't arguing."

"Sorry girlfriend," Mimi said, settling in to watch the action below."

"Pook- I mean, Joanne-" Maureen began.

"No," responded her girlfriend slowly "… Call me Pookie."

"But I thought you hated being called Pookie?"

"I did… but calling me Pookie is a part of you. And well, I don't want to change you. I want to 'take you for what you are,'" she smiled wryly, "because if I change you at all, you won't be the girl I love anymore."

"Awww," cooed Mimi as she watched. "That's so sweet. Joanne's certainly learned a lot."

"Shhhh! I want to hear what Maureen has to say," hissed April.

"Even the part of me that flirts…Pookie?" asked Maureen.

"If I know you don't mean it, Honeybear."

"Then I won't flirt any more."

"What!?!"

"Is the moon made of green cheese?"

"Is she serious-"

"-Maureen Johnson-"

"Will she really-"

"Mimi, April, people change! I think our Mo has done a lot of thinking and she's realized just how much Jo means to her. Now April, chica, take your own advice and listen up. Or down as the case may be."

"-I'm serious Joanne," Maureen was saying, "I flirted searching for fulfillment… like why you work so much. But I realized that you're the most fulfilling thing I'll ever have. The only person who can make me really _feel_." She grinned, breaking the moment before they both started crying, "but excuse me if I occasionally slip back into my old habits."

"And I'm sorry if I work late once in a while," said Joanne.

"But only

"I think that's a fair deal … Pookie I love you." The confession sounded as though Maureen had really bared her soul so she could say this honestly.

"And I love you."

"Really?" Maureen sound almost surprised.

"Of course, I always will. You have to know that." Joanne's words sounded as heartfelt as Maureen's.

"I do it's just…

_Perhaps I had a wicked childhood  
Perhaps I had a miserable youth  
But somwhere in my wicked, miserable past  
There must have been a moment of truth_

For here you are, standing there, loving me  
Whether or not you should  
So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
I must have done something good

Nothing comes from nothing  
Nothing ever could  
So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
I must have done something good"

"Oh Honeybear…__

For here you are, standing there, loving me  
Whether or not you should"

Maureen gave a shakely smile.

_  
"So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
I must have done something good_

Pookie, will you try and commit to me…again."

"No."

Maureen's spirit's crashed, but Joanne continued, "I won't 'try to commit to you.' I will. Permanitly."

They smiled at eachother shakily.__

"Nothing comes from nothing  
Nothing ever could"

Maureen still sounded as though she couldn't believe it.

_  
"So somewhere in my youth"  
_

Joanne smiled

_  
"Or childhood"  
_

Maureen grinned back.

_  
"I must have done something . . ."  
_

Before continuing they shared a wonderful kiss.

_  
Something good_

**Disclaimer: Thank you, Jonathan Larson! I love The Sound of Music! (but I don't them)**

**Reviewer Response:**

**Raven: I'm glad you like it! I do to…it's the second to last chapter and I'm kind of sad.**

**GorgeousSmile: Yeah, that line struck me as funny too… don't know why either. And I love music (especially broadway) so it's natural that I use songs. Thanks again! **

**Nessa: Sorry, it's short, but… you know how busy I am. I'm so glad you got your story posted!**

**notEASYbeingGREEN: You clicked on me first! I feel special! I'm glad you're happy!**


End file.
